Path of a Conduit
by Dariusj401
Summary: Devin Ross is not like your average teenage in the 1960's. He's a delinquent who spray paints whatever he wants, but he's also apart of a famous wrestling family. Things change when his mutant powers surface around his brothers, causing him to flee from his own home. 2 years later, he's approached by two men, asking him to join their team. X-Men First Class to X-Men Apocalypse. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"WAKE UP!"

Devin Ross woke up to the feeling of two other bodies jumping on his. He groaned and tried his best to throw his two older brothers off of him.

"Get off…..I'm not….in the mood!" His two brothers Mason and John both stood up and waited for him to get out of the bed.

Mason crossed his arms. "Come on Devin, you know dad want's us up bright and early. Conditioning is not easy." He grabbed him and pulled him out of the bed. Devin shrugged him off.

"I'm not ready." He said walking towards his closet. Jason, the middle brother, laughed and walked towards the door.

"Remember what dad said? You always gotta be ready." He walked out of the room. Devin rolled his eyes and went to his closet to grab his wrestling gear. He started to follow Mason to the backyard before stopping. He ran back in his room, dropping his gear and grabbing his beaning and jean coat.

* * *

He walked down the streets of Manhattan before finding his destination. He looked up at an apartment building that had a billboard for Richard Nixon. Devin smirked and shook his head. He climbed up the fire escape, jumping on the rallings. He reached the roof of the apartment building. He looked up at the billboard and climbed it.

"Hmph, crooked piece of crap. You're not going to be anyone's President" Devin smirked as he took out two cans of spray paint, one blue, the other black. The billboard showed Nixon giving the the thumbs up. He spray painted a red gun in his Nixon's hand, outlined black. He then spray painted the words "Vote Nixon or get to fixin'...those bullet holes." next to his picture. He stepped back and looked at his handy work.

He smirked and stretched. "Another good one Devin." Suddenly the familiar sound of police sirens rang out. He turned around, ready to run. Two cops, aiming their guns at him were already on the rooftop.

"Jigs up delinquent. Come on." One of the cops said. Devin rolled his eyes and voluntarily walked to the cops. "One of George Ross' boys….shoulda known it was you this whole time."

The two cops brought him down to the street and loaded him into the police car. The other cop snickered and entered the driver's seat. "You were always the rebellious one. Your two older brother's are up and coming wrestlers and you? Spray painting the billboards of our next President? What's wrong with you boy?"

The car started and drove down the street with the sirens on. Devin rolled his eyes again and slumped against the window. "So, where are we going? Detention center?"

The two cops looked at each other and laughed. "Nope, we're taking you back to your father."

Devin's eyes widened. "No, you can't do that! You can't tell him! Do you have any idea what he would do to me?"

"We don't care. You break laws, you get punished." One of the cops said.

"There's no law against that!" Devin exclaimed. "Is there?" The cops laughed again. After about 5 minutes, the squad car pulled up to Devin's house. The cop pressed down on the horn and waited. Devin's father, George came from behind the house and walked to the car, looking worried and pissed at the same time.

"Where's my son. Please tell me you found him. He's been gone for almost an hour." George said. The cop in the driver's seat smirked and nodded to the back seat. George looked through the window, seeing Devin behind the bars. He cursed under his breath and looked back at the officers.

"What did he do?" He asked, trying his best not to shout. The other cop looked back at Devin, still smirking.

"Your delinquent of a son, defaced a billboard of our next President."

George raised an eyebrow. "Kennedy?" The cop lost his smirk and shook his head.

"No, Nixon. Anyway, I trust you to dish out some formal punishment on your son." George nodded.

"You better believe it."

Devin opened the door and stepped out. He walked towards the house. George thanked the cops and followed his son. The cops laughed and drove off.

"DEVIN!" George screamed. "GET BACK HERE BOY!" Devin stopped and turned around.

"I know, I'm in trouble." He said, sighing. George shook his head. "No, you're not just in trouble, YOU'RE SWIMMING IN IT! YOU JUST HAD TO BE THE REBELLIOUS ONE DIDN'T YOU? YOU COULDN'T JUST FOLLOW IN MY FOOTSTEPS, LIKE YOUR BROTHERS ARE DOING!

George grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him to the house. Mason and John were sitting on the couch when they saw George dragging Devin in.

John stood up. "What happened Devin? Where'd you go?" Mason stood up as well. "Yeah, you were right behind us."

George pushed Devin towards the stairs. "Go get your wrestling gear on. Then come directly back down here." Devin sighed and walked up the stairs. John and Mason both looked at their father, confused.

"Seriously, what happened?" Mason asked. George shook his head. "You're brother was out spray painting billboards of candidates. " Mason facepalmed.

"I mean, he is the youngest. It should be expected that he always goes against you. Mom would not-"

John cut him off. "Don't go there man. Come on, it's not right." Mason shook his head. About a minute later, Devin came down the stairs, wearing elbow pads, wrestling tights and some boots.

"Okay, so what now?" He asked. His father looked at his two brothers, were already in their wrestling gear from earlier.

"Let's go, all three of you."

* * *

The four Ross' entered their barn, where they kept their wrestling rings. George stopped at one of the rings.

"This is what's gonna happen. As a punishment, Devin you well take on both of your brothers in a handicap match. No tags."

Devin looked at him in surprise. He started shaking his head. "No. No that's not fair. I'm only 13, they're 15 and 16. It's not fair." His dad looked at him straight in the eye.

"You know what I hear from you, Devin? Waah! Wah! I don't want to do this, I'm too scared! Get in the ring, face them like a man."

Devin sighed and rolled into the ring. John and Mason both looked at their dad and then looked at each other. They both entered the ring and stood across from Devin.

"You ready for this?" John asked. Devin shook his head.

"No." He replied. Mason rushed him and kneed him in the stomach. He picked up for a gutwrench suplex and slammed him.

"You need to be." Mason said. Devin rolled onto his stomach trying to crawl to the ropes. Mason grabbed his foot and pulled him to the middle of the ring. He grabbed his leg and tried to put him in a leg lock. Devin kicked him away and stood up. He turned looking at Mason, ready to attack. John ran up from behind Devin and grabbed him, slamming him with a german suplex. Devin landed on his neck and laid motionless on his stomach.

"Look, Mason we should take it easy on him." John said, trying to reason with him.

"NO!" George exclaimed. "Think of this a career on the line, type of match. DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO, TO WIN!"

John walked over to Devin and picked him up, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mason walked over and started hitting hard punches to Devin's stomach. He picked up Devin by the legs and turned around to John.

"Hit him!" Mason screamed. John ran into the ropes, rebounding and jumping up, clotheslining Devin. Devin fell to the mat hard. Mason then grabbed Devin in a headlock. Devin tried his best to stand up. He slowly stood up, still in the headlock. He started hitting Mason in the stomach, before grabbing him in a headlock of his own. Suddenly flashes of memories started to appear in his head. The weird thing, was that they weren't his own. He started feeling overwhelmed with different thoughts that weren't his. He saw Mason breaking his arm when he was 12, Mason playing basketball with him a few months ago. He looked at Mason to see that he wasn't moving. Mason's skin was red as if he was choking. He let go of Mason and stepped back.

"Mason!" George screamed as he rushed into the ring. He checked to see if he was still breathing. He looked at Devin. "What were you trying to kill him?"

Devin shook his head. "I didn't even have him tightly." He held his head as he still saw Mason's memories. John looked on in shock, unsure of what to do or say. Mason slowly started to come to and looked over to Devin. Devin shook his head once more and ran out of the ring. He ran out of the barn, not looking back. His father stood up looking at his retreating form.

"DEVIN! GET BACK HERE!"


	2. Author's Note

Hey everybody! I know, it was forever since I last updated. My computer charger was broken and I wasn't able to get another one until now. So don't worry, this story has not died.. I will be returning shortly. So starting next week, Path of a Conduit will be updated every Friday. Until next time!

\- Dariusj401


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Devin ran, not looking back. He didn't want to look back. All he knew was that he might've killed his brother. He ran down the Manhattan street, until running into an alleyway. He leaned against the side of the building and tried to calm himself down.

"Okay. Devin. Just think...think about what happened. Alright, I had Mason in a headlock, he started turning red. Then-"

More memories flashed through his head. He held his head, he saw all of Mason's memories from Mason's point of view.

"What? Why does this keep happening?" He tried hitting his head against the wall, but that only made things worse. He stopped and tried to focus. The memories started fading away, slowly. "What am I gonna do? I have nothing. I can't go back either." He saw a car across the street with it's window down. He looked both ways before running across the street. He stuck his head through the window and started searching. He found about 5 dollars and a gold chain.

"I guess this'll do." Suddenly he heard the familiar click of a gun. He backed up and saw a Caucasian man aiming his pistol at him.

"Put my stuff back where you found it, you little scumbag." Devin held his hands up. "I'm sorry. Please don't shoot me, I just want enough to survive."

Devin noticed people looking at them. A police squad car started to drive over to where they were. Realizing that they would probably just take him back home, he quickly hit the gun out of the man's hand and sprinted past him. He could hear not only the man's footsteps as he ran after him, he also heard the police sirens. He kept running until he ran through another alleyway. He quickly climbed the fire escape and jumped onto the building. Bullets whizzed by his head as he ran and jumped to another building.

* * *

2 hours later, Devin was looking through the candy aisle in a gas station. He had managed to shake the cops and stay low. As he looked at the different candy's he noticed a middle aged bald man with tattoos walk in. The man walked to the candy aisle and looked at the different snacks. He reached for the last bag of lollipops at the exact same time that the man did.

"Uh...sorry." Devin said as he tried to pull the bag. The man kept the grip on the bag tight.

"Let it go kid." He snatched it out of Devin's hand. Devin looked at the guy and grabbed the bag back.

"I was here first. I wanted them first, they're mine." The man tried to grab the bag, but Devin switched hands. "Give them back you little piece of-"

The man shoved Devin and grabbed his arm.

"Leave me alone!"

As soon as the man grabbed his arm, Devin started to feel the same pull that he felt with his brother. The only difference, smoke and fire surrounded his arm where the man was holding it. Both of them screamed in pain as memories started flowing through Devin's head again. This time, apparently of the man he was holding onto. He let go of the man and backed up. The man fell to the ground, unconscious. Devin looked at him and looked at his arms, which were surrounded by fire, brimstone and smoke. He backed up and then looked up at the clerk behind the counter.

"What…..I…." He didn't know what to say, his arms were basically surrounded by fire. The clerk looked at him and his eyes told the story, "You're…...you're…..one of them…" Devin shook his head. He knew what the man was referring to, but he didn't want to believe it. He ran out of the store and down the street when he saw the police coming his way. His arms were still surrounded by fire, which quickly drew attention. He tried running back the other way, but was also cut off by police.

"Please…..just leave me the hell alone!" As the police came closer he screamed in anger was suddenly nothing but smoke and brimstone in the air. He reformed about 30 feet in the air and was quickly brought back down by gravity. He screamed in fear and braced himself for impact. That impact came, but not in broken bones or his death, but in a medium firing explosion that blew the police back about 15 feet along with anything near him. The windows of the store were blasted open. He looked up and noticed the smoke arising from cars and himself. The cops were on the ground, looking rater unresponsive. It looked like a small explosion had went off. As he looked at his hands, he started realizing that he was mutant. But not just a normal mutant….a mutant with some power. He knew that he had to leave quickly so he ran towards a nearby vent and turned into smoke, going through the vent and up to a roof."

"This is you Devin…...a freak. A freak who won't have to listen to anyone…..anymore…."

 **A/N: I know, it's a short chapter. But most of these next chapters will be. For a reason.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** :

 _6 months later_

Devin was in a store, looking for new clothes. He had refused to ever go back to his home and instead decided to get new clothes and essentials for himself. Where did he get the money for this? By pick pocketing and stealing money from people. At this point he had about 70 dollars saved up. He grabbed a jean jacket, a beanie and some grey jeans before walking to the counter. He placed the clothes on the counter and smiled at the female cashier.

"Found everything you were looking for?" The cashier asked him. He nodded and smiled before looking at her name tag. The tag read _Rachel_ and he looked up at her. "I'm doing good Rachel. Just getting a new…..wardrobe." He said trying to reassure himself. She nodded and scanned his clothes before stopping to look at him. "Aren't you….Devin Ross? One of George Ross' boys right?"

Devin's smile disappeared at the mention of his father. He quickly regained his composure and nodded. "Yeah. I'm….I'm his son." He said reluctantly. Rachel's eyes widened a bit and she leaned forward. "You've been reported missing for 6 months...and there's a reward for any information on you." She looked around and kept her voice low. "I wouldn't need this job if I get that reward…."

He shook his head as he kept his voice down as well. "I can't go back. Not after what happened. He thinks I'm a monster. Please, just let me live my life without my family." She sighed in realization and looked at his total. "$24.83…..why would he think you're a monster?" Devin shook his head and reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He gave her the money and their hands touched. He felt the all too familiar pull and shook his head furiously. By that time, it was too late. She had clutched onto his hand out of shock and a large surge of light flashed where their hands were connected. The two fell to the floor, completely out cold.

A few hours later, he woke up inside of a bedroom. He looked around and the room seemed familiar to him. He got out of the bed and looked closer at the room. His eyes widened before the door opened and his father stood there. There was a large moment of silence before his father stepped forward towards him. Devin backed away from him, shaking his head.

"Leave me alone. Don't even touch me." He warned. His father George held his hands out. "Devin….it's big six months son. Where have you been?" He asked in a calm manner. "I AM NOT YOUR SON OLD MAN!" Devin lashed out. "A father would not make me wrestle my older and stronger brothers at the age of 13!" George shook his head in sorrow.

"I'm sorry….look. Someone called and reported you in. I miss you, John misses you and Mason does too. He's okay by the way….just not the way he was….." He walked towards Devin and Devin backed up to the window.

"That's nice to know. But the days of me being your son is over….." He ran past his father, but not at normal speed. When he ran he ran at seemingly light speed, leaving behind a trail of yellow afterimages. His father hung is head and walked out of the room. Devin watched from a tree before running back into the room and grabbing his stuff, including his new clothes. He ran out again this time running to the city once more. He ran to the rooftop that he had set up as his little home. Dropping his stuff, he crashed onto his small bed. He held his hand up and shot out a beam of light at the sky.

"Huh….so I guess that's what I do…" He sat up and stared at his hands and energy surged through them. He smiled and started shooting light beams across to the other rooftop. Standing up made it much better for him as he started doing various trick shots.

"That Rachel girl must have been a mutant too…..so I absorbed her power like the guy at the gas station." He paused and then looked around. "How do I switch back?" He saw smoke coming out of one of the air vents and walked over to it. He punched the vent hard and it cracked. He laughed and hit it again, this time light enveloped his fist as he hit it, causing it to spark a fire. As the fire started, he held his hand out and the fire and smoke was sucked into his arm and around it. He then quickly shot out a brimstone spark and smiled.

"Oh hell yeah….."

 **Author's Note: Short chapter I know, but in the next is when things start getting good...and we meet some familiar faces.**


End file.
